


Wanton

by Shatterpath



Series: Once Upon an Alternate Universe [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma doesn't think the uniform is sexy, but her lovers think otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanton

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my self-imposed Alphabet Challenge.

"Emma, come on, pleeeeeeeeeease."

"No! Bat your eyelashes all you want, Rubes, but there's absolutely no way!"

They've been going around in circles for nearly a week about this and I’m about to strangle them both. Then a thought suddenly drops into my head and I reach for the laptop. Heh, it looks like Ruby wins this round.

"Actually, Emma, she's right, it's in the town charter. Sorry, sheriff, but you better get that uniform fitted. Besides, it'll be sexy."

"Ugh, fine! You two win."

Once she storms off in a huff, Ruby comes over to give me a strangling hug and a long, wet kiss. "I owe you one, Gina."

"Any time, Darling. Now what other plans do you have for the fair?"


End file.
